STFU, ROACH !
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Garry Sanderson aka 'Roach' est une énigme pour tous les membres de la TaskForce141. L'humour ne meurt jamais, Roach peut vous le garantir !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Ces histoires seront de petits OS où on pourra admirer Roach dans toute sa splendeur ah, ah. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Hey Docteur ! - Roach, journal partie 1**

\- Comment se porte le gamin ?  
\- Mh ? Pas trop mal, je suppose.  
\- Tu n'es pas allé le voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non.

Soap leva les yeux de son rapport et soupira bruyamment. Comme il ne réussit pas à avoir l'attention de son lieutenant, il se racla la gorge et enfin, Ghost daigna le regarder.

\- Quoi, demanda le lieutenant qui ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son agacement.  
\- Tu veux bien aller voir comment se porte le sergent ?  
\- Ça va, c'est qu'un rhume, il va pas mourir. Il a survécu à pire.  
\- Simon, sil te plait.  
\- Sérieusement ? Maintenant ? J'suis en plein milieu d'un rapport je te signale.  
\- Et je te signale que c'est un ordre.  
\- _Bloody hell_ MacTavish ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Ghost posa son stylo brusquement sur la table et se leva comme une furie en redescendant son masque sur son menton.

\- Utiliser ton grade comme ça, ça devrait être illégale.  
\- Et pourtant ! Se moqua le plus vieux. Je te paye le café plus tard.  
\- Intérêt !

Bon sang ce que Mactavish pouvait être une plaie parfois. Simon traversa tout le camp pour se retrouver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il regarda le cadrant de sa montre et relâcha un soupir bruyant. Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de rendre visite aux malades, surtout pour un rhume, mais ce rhume devenait inquiétant, il persistait, bizarrement.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et sans poser de question, il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit du patient dont il avait la 'charge'. L'autre avait l'air endormi, ou somnolant, il parlait dans son sommeil. Des mots qui glissaient, ce n'était pas cohérent du tout parfois.

Le lieutenant prit la fiche posée sur le pied du lit de ce dernier et lu les informations. Neuf heures du soir, Roach était censé prendre ses médicaments. Ghost avait l'impression de le materner. Un homme de la Task Force 141 n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte, ce n'était plus des bébés. Foutue Mactavish et son instinct paternel à deux balles, rouspéta le fantôme.

\- Roach.

Pas de réponse. Ghost le secoua par l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réaction.

\- Roach, tes médicaments.  
\- Mh ... Quoi ... ?  
\- Tes médicaments, ils sont où ?  
\- Oh ... Mes Médicaments, commença le sergent qui se redressa doucement avant de clamer fièrement. Je les ai pris une heure avant que tu arrives !  
\- Tu t'fous d'moi ? Si on a placé une heure pour prendre tes foutues pilules c'est pas pour rien ! Neuf heure, c'est neuf heure, Roach !  
\- M-Mais ... Pardon lieutenant ... En les prenant plus tôt, je pensais surprendre les bactéries ...

Oh bon sang, quel idiot celui là.

\- Fermes là Roach !

* * *

 _Roach est jeune, Roach est stupide mais il est toujours là pour mettre l'ambiance ! J'espère que ça vous plait ? Parce que j'en ai pas mal en réserve en fait ah, ah._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et ... A bientôt pour la prochaine petite histoire : **Un avion en réactio ! - Roach, Journal part 2**_

 _La bise, tendresse et nougatine !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second OS ! J'aime beaucoup faire passer Roach pour quelqu'un de très ... Stupide mais attachant. Ah, ah.**

* * *

 **Un avion en réaction ! - Roach, journal part 2**

\- Et maintenant, Capitaine ?  
\- Préparez vos sacs, on décolle dans une heure, les informa MacTavish avant de se tourner à moitié vers son second. Ghost ? J'ai besoin de toi avec le registre juste avant de partir, suis moi.

Le lieutenant se décolla du mur et suivit silencieusement Soap jusqu'au bureau dont il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Les soldats se dispersèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires mais Roach resta à sa place. Le sergent se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, rongeant ses ongles nerveusement, impatient de partir pour une nouvelle mission. Plusieurs semaines sans bouger de ce camp, c'était presque invivable. Il avait crut devenir fou à toujours refaire le même rituel, jours après jours. Mais aujourd'hui allait être un jour différent ! (il l'espérait de tout coeur) Un peu d'action nom de dieu !

\- Hey Roach ? T'fais pas tes affaires ?

Meat s'approcha du jeune sergent, chargé d'un sac assez gros que lui sur son dos.

\- Mh, je dois avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous les gars, Ghost m'avait prévenu de me préparer. Mes affaires son déjà dans l'avion.  
\- Oh ... L'autre sergent lança un regard distrait vers l'avion avant de souffler bruyamment. Et, par hasard, tu sais où on va ?  
\- Mh, Mexique, je crois. Soap va nous briefer dans l'avion-vion-vion !  
\- Hey, mais, fais pas ça, le gronda Meat en claquant sa main sur la sienne. Mets tes gants, tu vas finir par te bouffer les doigts, idiot.  
\- Mh ... J'suis excité. J'arrive pas à tenir en place !

Et c'était fort le cas. Roach commençait à faire les cents pas devant le sergent jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait la tête qui tourne à force de le regarder. Les autres soldats choisis pour la mission arrivèrent juste après avant que leurs supérieurs ne montre le bout de leurs nez.

\- En route les filles, on a un long trajet à faire !

Alors que les pales de l'immense avion commençaient à tourner, Roach s'assit à sa place, attachant sa ceinture de sécurité puis il déposa son sac posé à coté. Il ouvrit le sac et attrapa son arme avant de commencer à vérifier si tout était opérationnel quand le véhicule se mit en route. Personnes ne broncha quand l'avion pencha en arrière pour engager l'envole. Après quelques longues minutes, ils étaient déjà à mille pieds au dessus du sol.

Ghost engagea alors la partie la plus difficile du voyage, le briefing. Il donnait les rôles de chacun, expliquait les priorités jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa place près de Roach. Ils avaient de bonnes heures devant eux alors le jeune sergent se tourna doucement vers le hublot, fixant les nuages épais en dessous. Parfois il se faisait surprendre par les troues d'airs qui faisaient sauter l'avion, rien de grave, il avait l'habitude mais c'était toujours désagréable, surtout quand le menton du sergent était collé au rebord et que l'action l'avait forcé à mordre sa lèvre un peu trop fort. Tuer l'ennuie était difficile, surtout quand il n'avait personnes avec qui parler. Certains soldats dormaient, d'autres écoutaient de la musique.

Roach soupira d'ennui. Il avait essayé de dormir mais ce n'était pas tâche aisée. En fixant les nuages, Garry s'aperçut qu'ils se dispersaient et le paysage en bas se découvrait. Il pouvait voir les routes, les minuscules voitures.

Roach fut prit par un élan d'excitation infantile. Il donna un petit coup de coude dans les cottes de son lieutenant et désigna le paysage avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

\- Ghost ! Je vois ta maison de là !

Ghost n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il grommela alors que les autres ricanaient.

\- Fermes là Roach !

Puis il ajouta en pinçant le nez du sergent.

\- Et, j'habite en U.K, imbécile. On survole les Etats-Unis.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avec apprécié ! Prochain chapitre : **Ça mord ? - Roach, journal part 3**_

 _Ma bise, tendresse et nougatine !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Chapter 3 is heeere ! J'espère que vous allez apprécié ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ça mord ? - Roach, journal part 3**

 **Désert Mexique.**

\- Très bien les filles, on se pose ici !

Dans l'esprit de Roach se fit comme un déclic naturel. Son sac de couchage tomba sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse, soulevant un léger rideau de poussière puis il se laissa tomber au sol à son tour, rapidement suivit par ses coéquipiers histoire de récupérer leurs souffles.

\- Roach, Meat, occupez-vous d'aller chercher de quoi faire du feu, ordonna Soap sans perdre de temps avant de se tourner vers le reste de la petite troupe. Royce, Anchi, occupez vous des sacs de couchage.

Roach hocha la tête en guise de confirmation et tous se mirent en action. Alors que le jeune sergent se mettait en quête de trouver quelques bouts de bois secs pour alimenter le future foyer, il s'arrêta près de Meat et chuchota à son intention.

\- Hey ... J'crois que j'ai de supers ampoules aux pieds ... Si Ghost le sait, il va me tuer.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Meat s'arrêta brusquement et fit pivoter Roach en tenant son épaule pour lui faire face. Tu vas clairement passer un sale quart-d'heure.  
\- Je ralentis la cadence de la troupe, je sais, mais j'ai pas mis les bonnes chaussettes.  
\- Franchement Roach, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une élite comme ça, soupira l'autre sergent en se penchant pour récupérer quelques brindilles et herbes sèches.  
\- Parce que, j'suis loin d'être aussi stupide que je le prétends ! J'ai le droit d'être ici ! Se défendit Roach.  
\- Prouves le ?  
\- Ben .. BEN ! Ben ... J-Je ...  
\- J'attends, le pressa le sergent avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- En mission, je sais me débrouiller ! J'ai même eu des récompenses !

A ça, Meat ne pouvait que hocher la tête. Lorsque Gary était en mission, c'était un tout autre homme. Il était loin de l'imbécile immature, friand de blagues douteuses et puérils saupoudrées de jeux de mots débiles.

\- Boudes pas, je te taquine et c'est trop facile j'dois dire ...

Le sergent frappa gentiment Roach sur son casque militaire avant de vérifier que tout deux avaient assez de quoi faire un feu de camp pour quelques heures avant que Sanderson ne recule vivement, laissant tomber des ses bras tout ce qu'il portait.

\- SERPEEENT !

Hurla le sergent en panique qui sorti à vitesse grand 'V' son couteau et le lança directement sur la bête aux crochets venimeux. Le crotale cessa de faire du bruit avec sa queue et Roach se pétrifia, stupéfait.

\- Je ... J'lai eu ... ?  
\- Ouaip ! En pleine tête !  
\- Sérieeeeux ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Laisse moi voir !

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers le reptile comme un bambin hyperactif et s'arrêta avec un grand 'o' en guise de bouche. Il montra l'animale du doigt, excité comme on ne saurait le dire exactement.

\- WOW ! Head-shot ! T'en dis quoi là, Sergent Meat ? Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?!  
\- Putain Roach, prends cette bestiole, fais toi un sac à main avec si tu veux mais dépêches toi ! Je vois Ghost nous lancer un regard noir d'ici, même avec ses lunettes.  
\- C'est peut-être parce que ses lunettes sont noires que tu dis ça, rétorqua l'autre en récupérant son trophée.  
\- Encore une blague de ce genre et je te coupe la langue.

[...]

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'était que ce bordel là-bas? Demande la lieutenant les bras croisés.  
\- On a été surpris par un serpent, commença Meat.  
\- Mais on l'a eu ! Clama fièrement le jeune sergent en brandissant la bête morte. On peut se faire un peu de viande fraîche ce soir.

Le souffle des deux sergent se bloqua dans leurs poitrines. Ghost les observait silencieusement. Difficile de dire à quoi pouvait bien penser Simon dans ces moments. Était-il énervé, impressionné ? Ou, il n'en avait rien à foutre ? Le silence pesant commençait à être gênant pour les deux soldats. Pas un mot, mêmes les autres derrière avaient cessés de faire ce qu'ils étaient entrain d'exécuter. MacTavish ne fit pas exception, au détail près que ce dernier souriait, l'enfoiré. Ghost s'approcha enfin et prit la queue du serpent en main avant de souffler derrière son masque.

\- Il a mordu quelqu'un ?  
\- Non lieutenant, aussitôt que je l'ai aperçu, je l'ai tué en lançant mon couteau.  
\- Tu l'as tué en lançant ton couteau de chasse ?  
\- Affirmatif, lieutenant.  
\- Impressionnant. Simon relâcha le serpent avant de reculer. Oubliez pas de faire le feu le plus vite possible. La nuit tombe, les animaux nocturnes ne vont pas tarder à sortir.  
\- A vos ordres !

Quel soulagement, pensa le sergent qui croisa le même regard sur le visage de son acolyte. Ghost rejoignit Soap tandis que Meat et Roach ramassaient des grosses pierres pour faire un cercle et y entasser les bois qu'ils avaient ramassé. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à allumer le foyer.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient tous se relaxer, sans exception. Cette journée de marche avait été intense, mais c'était un entrainement de survie, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un désert pour forger le caractère. Roach fit vérifier ses cloques aux pieds et resta les membres à l'air libre pour éviter tout frottement. Il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aurait pas mal le lendemain, mais ses blessures étaient traitées avec soins pour ne pas que ça n'empire.

Le ventre remplit, les soldats n'avaient gère à faire en plein milieu du désert. Certains cherchaient le sommeil, ils auraient put à cause de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer mais hélas, impossible de fermer les yeux.

Roach quant à lui, s'amusa avec un bâton assez long et un file dentaire qu'il accrocha à l'extrémité, laissant le file pendre avec la tête du serpent accrochée au bout. Son corps se fit ramener en avant alors qu'il prenait une position assise. Meat s'occupait d'enlever la poussière sous ses ongles avec une brindille tandis que Anchi lança un regard suspicieux à Sanderson qui avait l'air pensif.

\- Roach, appela le brunet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'insecte ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait les flammes, la tête de l'animale se faisait carboniser lentement alors qu'il tenait sa canne à pêche de fortune.

\- Ho man ... Ça mord pas beaucoup dans les parages, mauvais spot !

Anchi se mit à rire alors que Roach gardait un air sérieux. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres qui lancèrent à l'unissons :

\- FERMES LA ROACH !

* * *

Mon dieu, que suis-je entrain de faire avec ce précieux bébé ?

Prochaine chapitre : **Permission - Roach, journal part 4**

 _La bise, tendresse et SHAZAM._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 ! Sacré Roach ! Ah, ah, Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !  
**

* * *

 **Permission - Roach, journal part 4**

\- Roaaaach !  
\- Oh Anchiiii !

Les deux soldats grisés levèrent leurs verres de bières ensembles avant de se mettre à chanter bruyamment accompagnés par les rires des autres qui se joignirent à leur chant. Personnes n'allaient les arrêter, à quoi bon ? Les permissions permettaient aux soldats de relâcher un maximum de stresse/pression afin de retourner à la caserne plus serein. Il fallait bien s'amuser !

" _\- J'espère que vous allez être correcte, vous représentez l'Amérique ! Avait dit Sheperd._ "

Mais à ce moment précis de la soirée, ils n'étaient que des garçons qui buvaient, chantaient, dansaient sous le regard bienveillant des supérieurs tels que Ghost et Price qui surveillaient tout de même que les choses ne dégénèrent pas.

\- Où est Soap ?  
\- Au toilette, répondit Simon en avalant une gorgée de sa bière avant de pointer Roach et Anchi du doigt. Rappelles moi de les faire courir dix kilomètres de plus demain.  
\- Ah, ah, Ghost, sois pas dure avec eux !

Price lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule avant de voir Soap revenir des toilettes et prendre place près du Lieutenant.

\- Tu veux pas te saouler, Ghost ?  
\- Non, je conduis. Mais si tu me poses la question, oui, j'apprécie la soirée.  
\- Toujours aussi froid et inexpressif notre charmant lieutenant, chuchota Soap à son oreille, déclenchant chez Simon une rougeur incontrôlée lorsqu'il mit son bras sur les épaules du lieutenant.  
\- C'est l'alcool qui te fait parler, Soap, répondit l'autre en sirotant bruyamment sa bière.  
\- Mh ... T'as raison ... On devrait rentrer, il est tard et demain, on doit se lever tôt ...

Ghost hocha la tête, faisant signe à John de prendre MacTavish sous son aile alors qu'il allait chercher les deux autres sergents. Pas facile d'approcher de jeunes fauves qui riaient comme si ils étaient seuls au monde mais Riley reussit à se glisser jusqu'à leur table et déposa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

\- Gary, Anchi, on décolle. Si dans deux minutes vous n'êtes pas dehors, je vous bottes le cul.

Les deux compères se regardèrent en rigolant puis ils se levèrent tout deux en titubant, suivant leur lieutenant jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais vint fouetter leurs visage, c'était divinement bon.

\- Bonne soirée n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mh ! Mh ! Tu sais, je t'aime toi, vraiment ! Fit Anchi en se collant à Gary qui ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, amicalement il l'attira contre lui pour marcher droit sur le parking mais ... Ils zigzaguaient.  
\- On est meilleur copains ! Anchipolata !  
\- Heeeey ! Rouspéta gentiment le brunet avant de se retrouver devant la voiture.  
\- La fête est finit, on rentre, déclara alors Soap lui même légèrement saoul en prenant place coté passager tandis que Price et Anchi étaient derrière.  
\- Ouais, j'vais pisser, je reviens, jeta Ghost en s'éloignant.

Roach quant à lui, allait pour se rendre à sa place derrière avec les deux autres, mais il eut une tout autre idée. Il se faufila jusqu'au siège conducteur sous le regard interrogateur des autres et alluma le moteur.

\- Roach, t'fous quoi ? Demanda Soap qui le vit appuyer sur l'embrayage et passer la première vitesse. ROACH !  
\- ROACH !

Cette fois, c'était Ghost qui rattrapa la voiture en courant, avant de s'accrocher à la porte où la fenêtre était ouverte. Roach ne se démonta pas et éteins le contacte avant de regarder son supérieur, un sourire au visage.

\- Monsieur l'agent ?  
\- Roach, t'as deux secondes pour virer ton cul de là ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe.  
\- Mais ... Mais C'est vendredi ...  
\- Et alors, demanda le lieutenant avec agacement.  
\- Vendredi, tout est permis !  
\- FERMES LA ROACH !

Ghost ouvrit la porte et tira le sergent hors du véhicule. L'autre se retrouva au sol, l'air bête, mais son sourire revint quand il pointa l'entres-jambes de son supérieur.

\- Votre braguette est ouverte.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ah, ah !_

 _Prochain Chapitre : **C-4 ! Roach, journal part 5**_

 _La bise, tendresse et chocolat_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Nouveau petit chapitre pour les aventures de STFU ROACH !**

* * *

 **C-4 ! Roach, journal part 5**

\- On descend, maintenant !

C'était le signale. A l'ordre de son supérieur, Roach accrocha son baudrier avant de se jeter dans le vide, serrant ses jambes et sa main autour de la corde et freina au dernier moment pour ne pas arriver trop vite sur le toit du bâtiment et se briser une cheville. Il se décrocha aussi vite que son pied toucha le sol, laissant son coéquipier descendre à son tour. Il activa son oreillette et attendit l'ordre de son supérieur. En attendant, il fit un dernier petit aperçut de ses armes avant que la voix de Ghost ne l'interrompe dans son processus.

- _Roach, vous avez dix minutes pour attendre le point A, placer le C-4 et récupérer les otages.  
\- _Compris. On y va Angie !

Son coéquipier hocha la tête sèchement avant d'emboîter le pas au Sergent Sanderson. Selon les informations, il y avait quatre otages retenus prisonniers dans une prison. Le seul moyen de pénétrer dans l'enceinte, c'était au C-4. Peu discret, mais les ennemis étaient déjà au courant de leurs présences, leur arrivé en hélico n'était pas passé inaperçue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer la carte de la discrétion afin d'éviter la perte d'otages, leurs ennemis ne prendraient pas le risque de tuer des personnes ayant en leur possession d'importantes informations. Ils allaient se battre pour les garder.

\- Ghost, ici Roach. On est en position.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de l'autre. C'était mauvais signe. Le sergent à coté de lui enleva ses lunettes de protection et regarda Gary avec appréhension, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

\- Il faut qu'on avance Roach, souffla le soldat allemand un peu nerveux.  
\- Patience, Ghost doit nous donner le signale. T'as rien à craindre avec moi, okay ? On est de l'élite et l'élite, ça veut dire soldats supers badass. Y peut rien nous arriver ! L'insecte pressa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de sortir de son sac du C-4 qu'il commença à coller sur le mur. Voilà, comme ça quand Ghost donnera le signale, on n'aura plus qu'à faire tout péter !

Le sergent aux cheveux brun hocha de nouveau la tête avant de faire quelques pas de sécurité en arrière. Roach en fit de même, l'émetteur en main, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton.

- _Roach ? Roach, ici Ghost, retentit enfin la voix du lieutenant. Feu vert, je répète feu vert !_

C'était le signale pour commencer la fête. Mais avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton, le sergent Roach se tourna vers Angie et tendit sa main, le poing fermé, sauf son indexe qui était pointé vers lui.

\- Tires mon doigt !

Angie tira sur le doigt de Gary sans poser de question et le C-4 explosa sous le rire du sergent et le cri d'exaspération de Ghost dans l'oreillette.

\- _FERMES LA ROACH !_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Vodcka ! Roach, journal part 6**_

 _La bise, tendresse et chocolat._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre avec notre très cher Garry !**

* * *

 **Vodka ! Roach, journal part 6**

La tête appuyée contre le comptoir du bar, Roach commençait à sombrer quand son voisin le secoua un peu. Il se réveilla brusquement en reprenant là où il avait quitté la conversation.

\- Oh j'ai l'impression de revenir de désintox ..  
\- T'es ... T'es déjà allé là-bas ?  
\- Non ... Non, répondit Roach avec une expression confuse sur le visage.  
\- Laisse tomber Gipsy, il est bourré, il raconte n'importe quoi.

Garry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais comme il était à court de mots, il se tut en faisant la moue. Il était clair que son Lieutenant venait de lui faire foirer son plan de séduction ou plutôt ... L'avait-il sauvé d'une situation gênante ? Roach avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour faire la différence.

\- Oh non ... La bouteille est vide ... Fit remarquer le brun en remuant la bouteille. On peut ... On peut en avoir une autre ? Demanda le jeune soldat à la serveuse Gipsy.  
\- Heu ... Je crois qu'on va y aller Garry. Si je dois te porter ou appeler une ambulance, je te laisse tout seul ici et tu reviens en marchant.  
\- Maaais ... Juste un peu, Simon !  
\- Non ! On doit être à la base à minuit. T'as assez bu et je te jure que si tu me-  
\- Oh boy ... Je crois que je vais vo-  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Le collègue de Roach l'attrapa par le bras et le força à aller dehors, sans oublier bien sûr de payer la note. Le soldat ivre eut de la chance d'atteindre l'extérieur pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans les buissons. Son supérieur lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de lui dire sur un ton moqueur.

\- Si tu avais été une femme, je t'aurais tenu les cheveux en arrière, princesse.  
\- Haaargh ... T'faire foutre ...

Roach essuya la salive au coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de se remettre bien droit, malheureusement, il avait de la peine à se tenir debout, comme si sa tête ne faisait plus partie de son corps et lourde, elle penchait d'une coté à l'autre.

\- Viens par là tripe idiot, l'invita Ghost qui alla pour l'attraper afin de le soutenir et le faire marcher droit mais Roach le repoussa doucement.  
\- Attends, je dois pisser.  
\- Aaaaah, soupira l'autre agacé. Vas-y, je t'attends.

Ivre comme était le jeune soldat, Roach ne prit pas la peine de trouver un endroit discret pour satisfaire sa petite envie. Entre deux voitures, il se soulagea, arrosant comme un gamin le pneu de la voiture quand une voix surgit derrière lui.

\- Jeune homme, j'peux savoir c'que vous faites à ma voiture ?  
\- O-oh ... OOOH ! Pardon, pardon, sérieusement ... Balbutia le garçon avec un sourire grisé sur le visage.  
\- Vous êtes saoul ?  
\- Un peu ! Mon ami, Roach fit mine de plisser les yeux afin de chercher son ami. M'attends pas loin, je crois ?  
\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous soulager sur ma voiture ?  
\- Oh, sûr, pardon, ah, ah ... Le soldat rentra tout son attirail et ferma sa fermeture éclaire avant de se rendre compte d'un détail. Attendez, vous êtes policier ?  
\- Oui, confirma l'autre.  
\- Et je viens de pisser sur un voiture de police.  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Oh bon sang ...  
\- Mains sur le capot.  
\- On peut éviter ça ? Demanda Roach.  
\- Mains. Sur. Le. Capot, fit le policier plus fermement. Roach s'exécuta un peu maladroitement.  
\- Vous avez bu combien de verres ?  
\- Heu ...  
\- Hey ! Attendez ! Je suis avec lui !  
\- Il est avec moi ! Confirma Roach qui tenta de se retourner mais il fut maintenu plus fermement contre le capot de la voiture.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Uriner sur une voiture d'un agent de police en service.  
\- Je pensais qu'il irait faire ça dans les buissons ... Soupira l'autre qui se tourna vers Roach avec un air blasé avec de se présenter. Simon Riley, Lieutenant de La Task Force 141 de la marine. Si vous pouviez fermer les yeux sur ce petit incident, vous rendrez un service à cet imbécile et à moi, niveau paperasse.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne fais que mon travail. Marine ou pas, je dois faire respecter la loi. Et donc, combien de verres à bu ce dernier ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, quatre, cinq verres ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De Vodka.

Roach trépigna un peu sur place mais un déclic dans son cerveau se fit lorsque le policier énonça le fait que Roach était ivre sur la voix publique et qu'il avait uriné sur une voiture de police DEVANT un policier. La noté allait être salé, au plus grand damne de Ghost.

\- AH, ah, lieutenant ...On peut dire que ce petit détail ne va pas arranger vot'e cas ... Ghost fronça les sourcils, prêts à arrêter Roach mais ce fut trop tard. Vot'e cas ! Vodka ! AH, HA ! Compris ?  
\- FERMES LA, ROACH !  
\- Hé bien, vous avez de sacré numéros dans la marine., soupira le policier qui préparait l'amende de ce derniers.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ah, ah ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Eeny meeny miny moe, Roach journal part 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre avec notre très cher Roach ! Il y a un changement. J'avais énoncé le fait que Eeny meeny miny moe, Roach journal part 7 serait la partie 7 maaiiis ce sera finalement la 8ème.  
** **Voilà, en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **FESTIF ! Roach journal part 7**

Roach avait été attitré d'une mission importante aujourd'hui et, Gost lui avait permit de prendre un binôme. Alors sans hésiter, le sergent avait choisit son meilleur ami, le sergent Anchipolatta. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son ami, il déposa une carton imposant, presque plus grand que lui, sur le lit du brunet avant de sauter à coté de lui, le faisant bondir sur le matelas. L'autre endormi se réveilla en grognant, avant de virer le sergent Sanderson du lit d'un coup de pied dans les cottes.

\- Débout marmotte !  
\- Quoi ... Non ... Protesta l'autre en lui tournant le dos, murmurant d'une voix à demi ensommeillée. J'ai mon jour de repos aujourd'hui ... J'habite trop loin, alors je reste à la caserne...  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Non, t'en as pas besoin. Si c'est pour faire hurler Gost de rage, ce sera sans moi. Trouve toi un autre acolyte, moi, j'suis H.S.  
\- Mais ... Que ferait Tom sans son Jerry ... ?  
\- Roach ...  
\- Une tranche de Nutela sans pain ... ?  
\- Roach, le prévint encore le sergent entre ses dents, prêts à le jeter en dehors de sa chambre par la peau des fesses si il le fallait !  
\- Un café noir pas noir ?  
\- OH CA SUFFIT, casse pieds !

Anchi se releva brusquement, retrouvant une position assise et fixa son ami avec un air furieux, les cheveux hérissés par son coussin.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Ghost m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un hélico. Il a dit qu'il fallait le décorer. Si je le fais tout seul, ça va me prendre deux jours. Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas demander à mon meilleur ami comme ça, ça passera plus vite et ce sera moins ennuyant que de le faire avec Meat qui ne parle que de ses problèmes avec sa femme ou Royce qui ne parle pas du tout ... Sil te plaaaaait ?

Anchi croisa les bras en regardant fixement son homologue, pensant le pour et le contre. Il en voulait à Roach de l'avoir réveillé sur son jour de repos mais ... Au fond, il savait qu'ils allaient s'amuser alors il secoua la tête en soupirant, vaincu, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors allons-y, mais tu me dois un café.  
\- Yeaaah ! Je savais que tu me laisserais pas tomber !

[...]

En fin de compte, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour finir la tâche que Ghost lui avait confié. Anchi se pencha en tendant la main dans le carton, sortant une dernière guirlande rouge qu'il donna à Roach. Avec du scotch, il attacha la guirlande puis descendit de l'échelle, examinant fièrement son travail aux cotés de son ami auquel il donna un petit coup de coude dans les cottes.

\- Bah ça alors, si c'est pas le plus bel avion dans notre hangar !  
\- Ouais, si y avait un concoure de décoration, on serait les winners ! Renchérit le sergent rayonnant de fierté.

Il était vrai que cet avion avait une certaine allure. C'était presque un objet de décor pour une propagande de Noël sauf que, cet avion était opérationnel et très mortel. Ce joujou de technologie pouvait faire exploser un village entier !

\- SI le codename de cet avion était pas le "VirginKiller" je l'aurais surnommé "SanTaClauseToDeath"  
\- SANTA CLOSE TO DEATH AH, AH ! T'es con Roach ! Se mit à rire Anchi en se tenant le ventre.  
\- Hey ! Vous deux ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Oh, ce timbre de voix. Ghost. Les deux sergents se retournèrent. Anchi était un peu inquiet, au contraire de Roach qui s'avança, tout sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ça, encore ? Demanda le lieutenant, furibond.  
\- C'est l'habillage festif de notre avion de combat, mon Lieutenant. Comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Même derrière les lunettes noires de Ghost, Anchi avait aperçut le roulement des yeux de Simon qui avait levait les yeux au ciel.

-FURTIF, ABRUTI, PAS FESTIF !  
\- Herm ... J'enlève les guirlandes alors ... ?  
\- FERMES LA ROACH !

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez appréciez ? En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire !_ _Donc la prochaine sortie sera : **Eeny meeny miny moe, Roach journal part 8**_

 _Merci pour vos fav, vos commentaires ... Vous êtes des amours !_

 _Aussi, j'ai eu quelques messages concernant le personnages "Anchi" en fait, c'est le nom de l'OC de mon meilleur ami._

 _Si vous voulez passer sur son Deviant ou quoi vous pouvez tapez "_ Anael-Anchi _" sur Deviant ou encore "_ ANCHI" _sur Facebook, il dessine super bien, franchement hu._

Allé, bisou et a la prochaine pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

**Parce que mon meilleur ami déprime, j'essaie de le faire rire avec de petites histoires ... Viens lui en aide, Roach.  
** **Bonne lecture à tous et vraiment, merci pour vos petits messages !**

* * *

 **Eeny meeny miny moe, Roach journal part 8**

 **Quelque part en Russie, 04:59:**

"J'aurais dut mettre une autre paire de chaussures ... Pesta Roach qui secoua sa chaussure pleine de neige.  
\- T'as mis des chaussettes épaisses au moins ?  
\- Oui, oui ! Mais ce sont des nouvelles chaussures alors elles sont encore trop rigides ...  
\- Ah, bah ça, on t'avait dit de prendre les anciennes ...  
\- Hey les mioches, les interrompit Price. On avance."

Le Sergent Roach et le Sergent Anchipolata se regardèrent avant de récupérer leur affaires et se mettre en marche.

"Regardes ça, heureusement que j'ai bien lubrifié ce fusil, le froid a pratiquement rendu mon arme de poing inutile.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas occupé de l'autre, aussi ?  
\- Parce que je pensais que dans le holster elle serait un peu protégée, mais j'crois que j'ai sous-estimé la Russie.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois membre de la TaskForce déjà ? Se moqua le sergent."

Mais Anchi connaissait le potentiel de son frère d'arme.

Ils marchèrent durant presque une heure dans la neige. Si la fatigue n'était pas si préoccupante ... Ils auraient put admirer le paysage. Une forêt monochrome avec la neige brillante comme une nappe de petits diamants mais non, il devait se concentrer à suivre le rythme de son supérieur. Pour un vétéran, il allait vite.

"Roach ! Appela Price. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- J'arrive !"

Le jeune sergent pressa le pas et vint à la hauteur de Price, suivit de près par Anchi.

"On peut pas passer par là à cause des barbelés mais c'est notre seul moyens de passer. Plus au nord, on finira à découvert. Sors une pince-coupante et occupe toi de ça, vite.  
\- Okay ..."

L'insecte ne perdit pas de temps et enleva son sac qu'il ouvrit et prit sa pince coupante rangée dans la poche arrière. Devant autant de barbelés emmêlés, et rouillés, il resta l'espace de deux secondes sans réactions.

"Roach, dépêches toi, le pressa le plus vieux qui montait la garde.  
\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Répondit ce dernier en coupant un premier barbelé."

C'était comme un véritable nœud de ferrailles !

"Okay ... Okay ... Normalement si je coupe lui, tout le reste devrais se démêler et ... Oh, dommage, essayons un autre ?  
" A quoi tu joues Roach ?  
\- Laisse moi faire, tu vas voir.  
\- Dépêches ... On s'les gèles ..."

L'insecte commença alors à couper tout les fils de fers tout en chantonnant.

"Eeny meeny miny moe ... Cette fois ce sera la bonne ! Aaaah ... Bah non .. Bon ... Eeny meeny miny moe, ce sera toi cette fois coco ! Ah bah, toujours pas, ah, ah ...  
\- Roach !  
\- Eeny meeny miny moe ... Je viendrais à bout de ce gros tas de ficelos ... Eeny meeny min-  
\- Bon sang, Roach ! Fermes-là ! Coupes ces putains de barbelés !  
\- C'est bon ! Fit enfin Roach, victorieux. J'vous l'avais dit que j'y arriverais !

* * *

 **Serait-il possible que Roach soit un tantinet plus sérieux quand il est pourchassé par un nombre incalculable de russes ? Huhu. Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Prochain chapitre : 2 verres, Roach journal part 9**

 **La bise !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! New Chap mes petits ! Enjoyyyy !**

* * *

 **2 verres, Roach journal part 9**

 **Amérique du Nord,**  
 **un jour avant l'admission du Sergent Garry Sanderson à la Task Force One-Four-One.**

"Cheeerrsss ! Jubila le sergent. Mes tests ont été les meilleurs de toutes la promotion ! Je vais dans l'élite !  
\- C'est formidable mon pote, si seulement j'avais put m'engager dans la marine, je suis sûr que j'aurais put faire mieux que toi !"

Son ami fit claquer son verre de manière festive contre celui de Garry. Nathan était un ami proche du jeune sergent. Il aurait put rejoindre la marine, mais une blessure grave le tenait en chaise-roulante.

"Tu parles, je suis un génie. Je suis sûr qu'un jour je serais Capitaine, j'aurais des hommes sous mes ordres !  
\- Ouais ! Capitaine Sanderson ! La claaaassse.  
\- Totaaaale !"

Les deux idiots se mirent à rire puis quand leur verres furent enfin vides, ils demandèrent l'addition et sortir du bar, direction la véhicule du sergent.

"T'es sûr que tu peux conduire ? Demanda l'autre en s'asseyant.  
\- Hey, j'ai bu que un verre de bière et une limonade à la fraise, relax tattaaaache ! Lui dit-il en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil d'aviateur style Ray-ban sur son nez.  
\- Ha bon ben dans ce cas ..."

Les deux compères bouclèrent leurs ceintures et Garry démarra le véhicule mais une fois le pied sur l'embrayage, il cala.

"Garry ?  
\- Quoi, ça arrive même aux meilleurs ! Se défendit le soldat qui avait son permis depuis ses dix-huit ans mais trouvait encore le moyen de caler avec sa voiture. En plus, c'est une vieille boite de conserve un peu capricieuse. J'suis pas bourré, okay ?  
\- Ta ceinture, oublie pas.  
\- Oui, mamaaan !"

Cette fois ce fut la bonne. Gary put mettre en marche le véhicule et sortir du parking. Mais, cet imbécile grilla un stop et une lumière bleu et rouge suivit d'une sirène le fit jurer.

"Hé merde ..."

Automatiquement, il se rangea sur le coté et le policier en moto vint se placer juste devant lui. Garry et son ami le regardèrent s'avancer jusqu'à sa fenêtre qu'il abaissa.

"Bonsoir messieurs, veuillez couper le moteur.  
\- Bonsoir m'sieur l'agent, qui puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Vous avez grillé un stop et vous rouliez à vingt km/h au dessus delà vitesse autorisé. Puis-je voir vos papiers du véhicule ?  
\- Bien sûr, tiens tu peux regarder dans la boite à gants ?"

Son ami fouilla alors dans le tiroir et lui donna les papiers. Le policier s'absenta quelques secondes afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre puis lorsqu'il revint, l'air un peu trop joviale de Gary le rendit septique.

"Monsieur, avez-vous bu de l'alcool ?

\- Heu ... J'vais pas mentir, j'ai bu, mais qu'une bière.

\- Une seule ... En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Sûr de sûr !

\- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vérifier avec un test d'alcoolémie."

Gary soupira lourdement mais ne protesta pas quand le policier lui tendit le petit objet sur lequel il devait souffler.

"M'sieur l'agent, fit Gary avant de souffler. J'enlève mes lunettes ou pas ?

\- Heu ... Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça fait deux verres en moins.

\- Oh bon sang, râla son ami en faisant claquer la main sur son front. Fermes-là et souffle dans ce putain de truc !"

* * *

 **Aaaah, Garry. On t'aime tu sais ? En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus ? J'ai quatre autres chapitres en cours, je suis très inspiré et vu que ce sont de petits chapitres ... huhu.**

 **La bise mes petits lecteurs préférés ! Prochain chapitre : , Roach journal part 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes petits raviolis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Nouveau chap, bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **F i S H, Roach journal part 10**

 **SAS, 22ème régiment, Sergent Gary Sanderson.**

Le jeune sergent avait été envoyé en camp d'entrainement intensif ce mois-ci. Un événement se préparait, un examen que tous attendaient avec impatience. Le soldat qui aurait un score supérieur durant l'examen aurait l'honneur de rejoindre une affiliation de légende, une équipe dont les membres avaient été choisit parmi les meilleurs à travers le monde.

Gary n'était pas très emballé à cette idée, il partait déjà la tête basse, il y avait tellement de génies dans son groupe que ça lui semblait bien impossible de les dépasser.

"GARDES A VOUS ! Vifs, les soldats se mirent en positions lorsque les supérieurs entrèrent dans la salle. Aujourd'hui, bande de larves, vous allez subir une série d'épreuves spartiate. Le but ? Selon vos résultats, sois vous restez ici, sois l'un de vous aura la chance d'aller casser les couilles à une escouade de haut niveau. Je dois collecter parmi vos têtes de glandus, _LE_ meilleur d'entre-vous. Bonne chance messieurs, je vous laisse avec le Caporal, il va vous expliquer le reste."

[...]

"Bon ... Si j'ai bien compris, si je vous bats et que je gagne mon droit de passer dans une équipe de légende, vous me payer une bière et vous arrêtez de m'appeler le cafard, okay ?  
\- Cause toujours, Roach, tu vas continuer à récurer les chiottes du Caporal, ah, ah.  
\- Ta gueule, tu vas voir à quel point j'suis doué ! Le tire sur cible immobile et mobile, 10/10. Le physique ? 10/10. Maniement d'armes de toutes catégories ? 10/10.  
\- Ouais, ouais, railla le soldat à coté de lui. Mais les idiots comme toi, ça mérite pas de travailler dans l'élite. Toi, t'es juste un petit soldat de rien du tout.  
\- Tu parles,on est dans le même cas alors.  
\- Plus pour longtemps ..."

[...]

La première épreuve était simple. Parcourir une zone en abattant les cibles le plus vite possible. Roach était confiant, mais il avait peur que le stresse lui fasse perdre ses moyens ... Il devait éviter d'abattre les civils, sinon, ils perdraient des points, voire même, aurait une disqualification.

"Sergent Sanderson, une fois que vous-vous sentez prêts, agrippé la corde et descendez dans la zone d'exercice."

[...]

Vingt-quatre cibles abattues, sans aucun civile, avec le meilleur chrono du groupe, 19.05 secondes. Roach se sentait pousser des ailes mais il ne fallait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers ... L'examen n'était pas finit, il quatre deux épreuves.

[...]

La dernière étape était un exercice un peu plus ... Complexe. Il s'agissait de libérer des otages en groupe, sans se faire repérer ni attirer l'attention car cela signerait la mort des otages. De plus, les ennemies étaient des supérieurs confirmés, de quoi bien foutre la pression.

L'examen se déroulait alors dans un immense hangar, aménagé dans un décor tel qu'un marécage. Ils avaient dut mettre des mois avant de le finir, pensa Roach. C'était presque fou. C'était comme ... Réellement se retrouver dans la nature, sauf que le ciel quand il relevait les yeux était en métal.

"Alors, les otages se trouvent sur ce point, désigna un soldat sur la carte. On devrait se séparer en deux groupes. Roach, tu vas avec Mandez, Shaggy, avec moi. Bonne chance les gars. Et faites gaffe, les prévint le soldat. Les examinateurs chargés de vous piéger sont des sacrés enfoirés.  
\- Ouais ... Bonne chance !"

En tenu complète de combat, Roach et Mandez avançaient tant bien que mal dans le marécage artificiel. L'eau était gelée, elle lui arrivait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il fallait faire attention de ne pas noyer son arme, la garder au dessus de l'eau constamment.

Alors qu'ils progressaient lentement vers la position ennemie, Roach vint donner un petit coup de coude à son collègue et chuchota en ricanant.

"Hey, bois pas l'eau surtout.  
\- Tu crois que j'allais boire ça ?  
\- Non. Mais je te préviens. C'est l'endroit ou les poissons baisent.  
\- ... Mais y a pas de poiss-...Bordel de merde, Roach, fermes-là ! On va se faire repérer !"

* * *

 **Mooooh, Gary. Petit saloupiaud !**  
 **Prochain chapitre : C'est beau l'océan, Roach journal part 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! New chap mes raviolis ! Enjoyyyy !**

* * *

 **C'est beau l'océan, Roach journal part 11**

 **TASKFORCE ONE-FOUR-ONE, OCÉAN ATLANTIQUE, COTES AMÉRICAINE.**

"Une fois que vous serrez dans l'eau, vous accostez sur le coté gauche de la plage ! Soyez les plus discrets possible. L'ennemi à beau être à plusieurs kilomètres, n'attirez pas l'attention ! Cria Soap dont le moteur de l'hélicoptère couvrait la voix. Ghost, tu prends le sergent Roach, Phasma et Mandez, le reste avec moi !"

Quelle magnifique journée pour un débarquement, pensa Roach qui regarda dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes, l'océan hurlait de colère en projetant des vagues. Mais la plage sur laquelle ils arriveraient était la meilleur option. Manque de terre, il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau.

"Oubliez pas d'enfiler correctement vos masques, de vérifier vos munitions et surtout, on reste ensemble ! J'veux pas qu'un soldat se retrouve à la dérive, à la merci de cet océan déchaîné. On ne sous-estime pas l'eau. C'est compris ?  
\- Oui, lieutenant !  
\- Bien, accroché vos baudriers, on descend ! Capitaine, j'attends votre signale radio pour lancer l'assaut.  
\- Bonne chance Ghost !"

Oh non. Oh non, oh non, ho noooon ! Pensa Roach avec panique. Non, non, non. C'était déjà l'heure de se jeter à l'eau ? L'océan était tellement de mauvaise mine aujourd'hui que l'eau cristalline bleu était devenu grise sous le ciel menaçant qui zébrait le ciel d'éclaire lumineux. De plus, l'eau devait être gelée.

Mais pas le temps d'y penser davantage, il glissait déjà sur la corde après son lieutenant qu'il vit plonger dans la bouche béante de ce monstre d'eau. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas à l'abri de la noyade. Alors quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'eau, il se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **GLACIALE !**

Oh bon sang, heureusement que Gary était protégé par la couche de sa combinaison de plongée qu'il avait enfilé en dessous de sa tenue de marine. Mais l'eau glaciale n'était pas sa première préoccupation à présent. Tout son attirail et ses armes le tirait vers le fond, il avait un mal fou pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il bu la tasse plusieurs fois tout en essayant de luter contre les vagues. Vraiment stupide cette idée de débarquer par la voie marine. Qui avait été le con qui avait décidé de ce plan stupide ?

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été lâché si loin du sol. Roach touchait de la pointe des pieds le sable en dessous de ses rangers mais les vagues, plus hautes que sa tête le recouvraient totalement par moment.

Quelle grosse merde, pensa-t'il.

Heureusement qu'il portait un masque de plongé, il manquerait plus que l'eau salée vienne lui faire fondre les yeux.

"Roach ! Toussa Phasma en s'approchant comme il le pouvait. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ouais ! J'ai enfin pieds !  
\- T'en fais pas, on a un kilomètre avant de fouler la terre ferme mais l'eau sera à nos genoux ! Encore quelques mètres d'enfer et ça ira !  
\- Si je me noies pas avant ! Râla le soldat qui cracha dans l'eau alors qu'il essayait de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau."

Gary était le plus petit de la troupe et c'était sincèrement drôle de le voir se battre contre l'eau alors qu'elle lui arrivait au menton.

Mais finalement, comme l'eut dit l'autre soldat, ils arrivèrent sur la partie la plus basse de l'eau et purent enfin progresser plus facilement. Il ne restait qu'un petit kilomètre avant de toucher le sable sec de la plage.

Enfin ... Sec, Gary se comprenait.

En ligne, les quatre hommes avançaient doucement dans l'eau. Ils ne pipaient mots, grognons à cause de ce foutue océan puis Roach se mit à hurler en agrippant au lieutenant.

"GYAH ! Quelque chose à touché ma jambe !  
\- Fermes là, idiot ! C'était moi ! Fit le lieutenant qui tenta de dégager le sergent accroché à lui. Mon arme t'a juste effleuré !  
\- H-Hein ? M-Merde ... Je croyais que c'était un requin ... Ou pire, une algue dégueulasse !  
\- Franchement, Roach ... Se moqua Phasma."

* * *

 **Ayyyyye ! Je n'aime pas du tout les algues. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand une chose me touche sous l'eau, j'ai qu'une seule envie, m'enfuir !  
** **Ah, ah, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut ?**

 **Prochain chapitre : GRENADE FLASH, Roach journal part 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mes raviolis !**  
 **Me revoilà après une toute petite période d'arrêt parce que j''ai été occupé avec une convention. Je mets enfin à jour le chapitre 12 et vous annonce une petite nouvelle !**  
 **( Surtout aux trois lectrices qui suivent mes fanfics cod, elles se reconnaîtront ah, ah ! Kisses mes chères ! )**  
 **Mais ce sera à la fin du chapitre !**  
 **Bonne lecture huhu !**

* * *

 **GRENADE FLASH, Roach journal part 12**

 **Russie.**

"On avance jusqu'à cette crête, on sera un peu plus à l'abri du vent, informa le Capitaine. Ce plateau est comme une cuvette, on mourra pas d'froid ce soir les filles."

Le Capitaine eut le droit à un rire de la part du plus jeune de la petite équipe mais en ce qui concernait son Lieutenant, c'était un peu plus différent, le froid lui faisait perdre son sens de l'humour.

Les trois hommes avançaient à travers cette plaine glaciale, sous le ciel capricieux qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil. Il faisait tellement froid que même les cils des trois hommes étaient blancs à cause du gele, la neige collée à leurs habits rendait le tissu rigide.

Roach préférait avoir froid, plutôt que chaud. Avec la chaleur, il n'y avait rien à faire mais quand le froid s'invitait, on pouvait toujours le combattre avec une triple épaisseur de vêtement et un bon feu de bois, un chocolat chaud peut-être, pour les plus gourmands ?

Au signale de Soap, Ghost et Roach firent une halte et commencèrent à monter la tente tandis que leur Capitaine s'occupait déjà à faire cuire leur rations de survie. Il était vrai que dans cette cuvette, le vent était moins violent. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir autour du petit réchaud à gaz et manger leur Tushonka en paix en reposant enfin leurs jambes de cette marche qui leur avait semblé interminable. Quel goût horrible. C'était gras, mais nourrissant et enfin quelque chose de chaud entrait dans leurs estomacs vides !

"Fuah ... J'ai super faim, mais ça m'a donné mal au cœur. Cap'taine, vous pouvez me donner les biscuits de mer ?  
\- C'est parce que tu manges trop vite, l'informa Ghost qui raclait son récipient avec sa fourchette.  
\- Attrapes, fit ensuite le capitaine qui lança au plus jeune un paquet de biscuits. Et laisses-en nous.  
\- Merci Cap' ! Fit-il en attrapant le paquet puis il se tourna vers Ghost qui avait déjà finit sa part. Huh, vous voulez ma part, Lieutenant ?  
\- Tu ferais mieux de la finir, rétorqua Ghost. T'en auras besoin pour plus tard et, à cause du froid, tu brûles plus de calories. Roach hocha doucement la tête, Riley n'avait pas tort."

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber alors Soap se porta volontaire pour prendre la première heures de gardes.

"Allez dormir, Ghost, tu es le suivant.  
\- Compris."

Bien sûr, Roach était trop heureux de pouvoir enfin dormir qu'il se mit presque à courir à l'intérieur de la tente, suivit de prêts par son Lieutenant qui mit plus de temps à entrer dans son duvet. Quant à Sanderson, il était déjà couvert du ras du menton jusqu'à la pointes des pieds.

Une minute passa, puis dix minutes. Roach n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses habits plus le duvet, il grelottait, impossible de s'endormir.

"Roach, tes dents, marmonna le lieutenant allongé du coté opposé du jeune sergent.  
\- P-Pardon ... J'ai super froid ..."

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à espérer de la part de Ghost qui ne fit que tourner le dos à son camarade. Mais Roach tenta le tout pour le tout.

"Lieutenant ... Puis-je me rapprocher pour ... Juste votre chaleur, vous savez ?"

Mais Ghost ne répondit pas alors le sergent insista un peu.

"Ghost ?  
\- Dépêches toi."

Chouette ! Roach se rapprocha alors comme un gamin et vint se coller contre le dos de son supérieur qui ne broncha pas d'un cil. Le froid dominait encore, mais ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que la chaleur de Ghost ne vienne se mélanger à la sienne. Enfin ses claquements de dents cessèrent, ainsi que ses tremblements.

"Roach ... Murmura le plus vieux à demi endormi. Y a un truc qui m'rentre dans l'dos.  
\- Huh ... C'pas une grenade flash dans mon pantalon, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire, plaisanta le plus jeune mais il avait senti Simon qui s'était raidit.  
\- Putain Roach, ne me dit pas que ...  
\- N-Non ! Non ! Je rigole ! C'est réellement une grenade flash !"

Fit-il en mettant sa main dans son duvet au niveau de son entre-jambes. Dans sa position, la ceinture qui portait les grenade s'était légèrement retournée et était restée désagréablement en contacte avec les reins de Ghost. Roach la positionna dans l'autre sens et à son plus grand soulagement, le lieutenant le laissa contre lui. Au fond, peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin de cette chaleur.

"Herm ... Ghost ... ? S'enquit le plus jeune.  
\- Fermes là et dors, Roach."

* * *

 **Mohoho !**  
 **Prochain chapitre : Gaz Mask, Roach journal part 13**

 **Place aux infos maintenant !**

Durant ces deux semaines, j'ai rejoué aux jeux Cod, mw2/3 pour bien cerner les personnages etc, et parce que pour une raison personnel, je refais les jeux pour les platiner ! (avoir tout les trophées, en gros) et parce que j'adore ces jeux mais là n'est pas le sujet !  
Donc, en jouant, je remplis mon petit cerveau d'idées, n'est-ce pas géniale ? Ah, ah. Du coup, je devrais finir **DOGS ... I HATE DOGS** dans très peu de temps et commencer une nouvelle fanfic sur **COD : GHOSTS !** Parce que je compte le rejouer également. Ce sera un one shot qui traitera sur les sujets de l'inceste, viole, traumatisme etc ... Que des thèmes joyeux quoi, nierk. Je peux vous laisser le doute du couple, pouvez-vous deviner ? Le titre sera **HEAVEN LET US DOWN**.

Aussi, j'avais envie de faire une fanfiction sur mw2 mais avec un OC. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée, j'y réfléchis, parce que ce Oc, ce sera moi. Mon meilleur amie me dessine en ce moment avec Ghost et Soap et ça m'a donné super envie d'écrire !

Voilà, ce sera tout huh. Merci de suivre encore cet imbécile de Roach ! La bise. ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! En ce moment je suis un peu H.S mais je reviens doucement !**

* * *

 **Gaz Mask, Roach journal part 13**

"Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais j'crois que je me sens un peu claustro là ... Souffla le jeune sergent à son voisin.  
\- C'est ta taille au moins ?  
\- Non, je crois que c'est trop petit.  
\- Attends deux secondes, fit l'autre en levant un sourcil. Tu comptes partir en mission comme ça?  
\- Mais je croyais que c'était des tailles uniques."

L'autre sergent à coté de lui se mit à soupirer d'exaspération, tellement fort qu'il en attira l'attention de son supérieur.

"Wilson, un problème ?  
\- Non Caporal, mais je crois qu'on a juste besoin de remplacer un masque à gaz. Roach a prit la grosse tête et rentre pas dans celui-là.  
\- C'est faux ! Rouspéta puérilement le jeune sergent."

Immédiatement, le Caporal disparu dans l'entrepôt et revint quelques minutes après avec un nouveau masque qu'il lança à Gary. Si ce sergent prévoyait de se rendre dans des futures missions avec un masque inefficace, il craignait pour sa santé et la réussite de la mission.

"Et on range ça dans son p'tit casier en rentrant, Sanderson !  
\- Merci Caporal !  
\- De rien, maintenant dépêchez vous de prendre vos affaires, on rentre à la base, chop-chop !"

Le Sergent s'activa et alla récupérer ses affaires avant de s'installer dans le 4x4 aux cotés de son ami. Dans la voiture, les gaillards étaient bruyant et se lançaient des blagues mais Roach comprenait la moitié des blagues. L'humour américain pour un britannique était ... Bizarre.

Quand la voiture tomba dans le silence, Roach ne pouvait pas rester silencieux ... Il avait encore son masque à gaz posé sur ses genoux. Il le bidouilla un peu, le tourna dans tout les sens, tira sur les élastiques puis une idée lui vint.

"T'fais quoi Roach ?"

D'un geste de la main, il fit patienter son voisin. Quand son masque fut enfin enfilé, il se tourna vers lui et chuchota d'une voix hachurée et étouffée.

"Wilson ... Je suis ... ton pè-  
\- Fermes là Roach ! Le coupa ce dernier en l'attrapant par la nuque."

Wilson l'attira contre lui, le coinçant sous son bras alors que de son autre main il frottait rigoureusement son crâne avec son poing.

"Raaaah stooooop ! Brailla Roach."

* * *

 **Je suis ton pèèèèèère ! Merci idiot. Au fait, The Last Jedi était super cool !  
** **Nouveau chapitre : French Girls, Roach journal part 14**

 **Bisou mes nouilles !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou c'est encore moi mes cailles, nouveau chapitre avec notre imbécile ! Bonne lecture, hehe.**

* * *

 **French Girls, Roach journal part 14**

Etre sur un champ de bataille, en pleine action, c'était l'enfer sur terre. Les balles sifflaient à quelques centimètres de leurs oreilles, des morceaux de sol entier volaient sous les explosifs, les hommes perdaient leurs voix en aboyant des ordres. C'était stressant mais la TaskForce141 était une équipe d'élite, coordonnée, une fois lancée elle était invincible.

Price, Soap étaient l'équipe Alpha tandis que Ghost et Roach étaient l'équipe Beta. Chaque équipe avait une mission bien précise. L'alpha s'occupait de récupérer un "Colis", un homme protégé par un nom de code, Codename : LaLouche alors que l'équipe Beta s'occupait de couvrir leurs arrières et assurer l'extraction de cette personne importante.

"Soap, va falloir se bouger, on a un groupe de vingt personnes qui arrivent dans notre position !  
\- Bien reçu Ghost, on arrive en position, tenez vous prêts !  
\- Roger, sir, répondit le britannique avant de prévenir son sergent. Roach, tiens toi prêts ! On se positionne comme on a dit, j'prends la droite tu prends la gauche. Fais gaffe au trou dans le mur, une balle de sniper peut facilement te choper d'ici !"

Roach hocha la tête et se mit en position stratégique. Ghost s'occupait des cibles éloignées et possiblement cachées, quant à Roach, il gardait un œil sur les angles-morts.

"Quatre cibles à douze heures ! L'informa Ghost. Grenade flash !"

A l'ordre, la main de Roach rejoint automatiquement la grenade attachée à sa ceinture. Avant de la lancer, il vérifia que le danger n'était pas directement braqué sur lui et la balança un étage plus bas. Lorsqu'elle détonna, un bruit strident déboussola les ennemis qui se mirent à se boucher les oreilles tout en titubant en arrière, désorientés, ce qui donna la temps à Gary de les descendre.

"Cible abattues ! Mais je perçois sur mes capteurs d'autres cardio ennemis !  
\- J'suis presque à court de balles, Lieutenant !  
\- Quand tu seras vraiment à court, viens vers moi, pas avant !  
\- Ok !"

Le jeune sergent compta alors ses balles en enlevant le chargeur. Juste cinq. C'était juste, assez pour mettre en difficulté l'autre petite équipe mais pas assez pour écarter le danger à cent pour cent. Deux, quatre et cinq ! Le chargeur était vide.

Roach pesta en jetant sa chambre vide par terre et se leva pour récupérer les munitions que Ghost lui avait promis mais l'autre aboya un ordre.

"Baisse toi !"

Aussitôt qu'il le fit, une balle se logea dans le mur derrière lui. Sa précipitation avait faillit lui coûter cher.

"J'serais pas toujours là pour te dire quoi faire Roach ! J'te laisse les minutions ici, viens les chercher!"

Ghost n'avait pas le temps de regarder son subordonné, il était trop occupé à garder sa position et protéger son équipe. L'américain devait agir et vite tout en évitant de se faire tirer dessus. La distance n'était pas très grande mais c'était assez pour le mettre en danger.

C'est là qu'il eut une idée.

La team Beta était à couvert derrière un petit muret qui ne faisait environs que trente centimètres, assez pour protéger un homme accroupie ou allongé.

"Bon ... Maintenant ou jamais ..."

Aux coups de feu de Ghost, Roach banda ses muscles et s'élança d'un coup avant de se laisser glisser au sol, glissant sur quelques mètres sur son flanc. Il attrapa le chargeur et le rangea d'un coup dans son arme avant d'entendre Ghost lui signaler que l'équipe avait été mise H.S.

Dans le dos de son supérieur, le jeune sergent resta allongé sur son flanc et lui souffla.

"Hey, Ghost.  
\- Quoi ? Le plus vieux se retourna avant de grogner. Mais qu-  
\- Dessinez moi comme l'une de vos french girls.  
\- Fermes-là Roach et dépêches toi de te remettre en position !"

Bien sûr, le plus jeune s'exécuta aussitôt et se plaça près du lieutenant qu'il entendit maugréer dans sa barbe.

"Bloody idiot ..."

* * *

 **Waahaaaa !  
Nouveau chapitre : Oh my nips, Roach journal part 15 **


	15. Chapter 15

Heeeey j'vous ai manqué ? Nouveau chapitre avec Gary !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : oh my nips, Roach journal part 15**

 **Localisation, Russie, 03:59**

"Roach, tu me reçois ?  
\- Cinq sur cinq, Lieutenant copy.  
\- J'ai bien peur qu'avec le froid extrême vous ne gelez sur place, on va se dépêcher de changer de position sans trop attirer l'attention sur nous, une patrouille va arriver.  
\- Je rejoins votre position ?  
\- Non, non, je suis à couvert. Equipe plongeur, traversez le lac et rejoignez le point C pour l'embuscade.  
\- Compris.  
\- N'utilisez pas la radio qu'en cas d'urgence, une fois en lieu sûr, faites moi signe, terminé."

C'était sans doute la mission la plus difficile à laquelle Roach était confronté. Dans toute sa carrière de soldat, il n'avait jamais expérimenté une tell difficulté et pourtant, il en avait vécu des choses. Mais la Russie en plein hiver était impitoyable. Et, bien malgré les couches de vêtements sous son équipement de plongée, il sentait l'eau glaciale qui arrivait au dessus du torse, lui mordre la peau. Pire encore, il redoutait le moment où il sortirait du Lac. L'eau étant collée à sa peau, le blizzard allait le geler sur place.

Ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent doucement, traversant prudemment le lac recouvert par une couche de glace semi épaisse

"On peut pas grimper dessus, constata Sam en maugréant qui plaça son genou en dessous de la glace et réussi à la briser en appuyant un peu. Mais ça va, c'est pas résistant. On continue.  
\- Restez alerte les gars."

Pour une fois que Roach disait une chose sérieuse ... Sam se mit à rire dans son masque de plonger. Les fusils d'assauts à mi-hauteur pour avancer, les soldats avait une drôle d'allure. Certaines parties de leur corps étaient recouvertes de glaçons, leurs armes étaient ornées de stalactites. Progresser à cette allure était une véritable torture mais les gars devaient tenir bon.

Un tel effort mit le jeune Sanderson en haleine. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de récupérer un peu et enlever la buée dans son masque.

"T'arrêtes pas Roach, tu vas geler.  
\- Attends ... J'reprend mon souffle ... Et putain, mec, mes tétons sont si dures à cause du froid que j'pari que j'peux couper d'la glace avec ...  
\- Fe-Fe-Fe-Fermes là, Roach ! Fit son voisin en claquant des dents, pressant ce dernier pour avancer. Ou J'te-te noie !"

* * *

Oh heeeey ah bah non, je ne suis pas morte ! Prochain chapitre 16 : JOYEUX NOEL, Roach journal part 16 (spéciale Noël 2017) oui, oui, oui, je suis en retard ! On est en février, lel

La bise !


End file.
